nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Zak and Wheezie
Zak '''and Wheezie''' are two conjoined twin dragons. They are both music-lovers, but their complete opposite personalities can often cause an argument between the two of them. Zak is voiced by Jason Michas, and Wheezie is voiced by Kathleen Barr. Appearance In nearly every episode of Dragon Tales, Zak & Wheezie are generally both heads connected to a large dragon-body, and the two have long necks. Zak is the green-brother with blue spikes and controls the right-half, while Wheezie is the purple-sister with magenta spikes and controls the left-half. Like every other dragon, Zak and Wheezie have small wings, and two tails with dark-blue spines (but only one is seen at a time), as well as elongated snouts (though Wheezie appears have her lower-jaw extended slightly farther than Zak's). Their dragon badges are shaped like musical notes. While Wheezie appears have tiny green speckles on some parts of her half (shoulder, upper leg, and tail), Zak seems to have blue spots. As far as coloration goes, their belly is colored pale-blue. Unlike the other dragons, their claws are light yellow instead of a clear-white (simply because Wheezie refuses to use claw cleaner). Personalities Despite being a two-headed dragon, both Zak & Wheezie are completely distinct in thoughts and are actually opposites of each other: Zak is neat, quiet, orderly, stubborn, arrogant, and pessimistic, as well as cautious. Wheezie is wild, loud, friendly, free-spirited and optimistic despite being tomboyishly beautiful. They both love music, and are skilled musicians, and make up a "one-dragon band" which can even play notes on their scales. At times, their opposite personalities can lead to disagreement, but harmony returns when they learn to respect and listen to each other. They will try anything to get away from each other in moments of anger and despair. In one episode, they found a magical chant that tried to separate them and it was a success, or the "alone cone", which isolates one head from the other (but in the end they were glad to be reunited). In the episode, Giant of Nod Wheezie mentions that she is older than Zak, even though the two are twins though in Wheezie's Last Laugh Zak says he is the older brother. Their musical-note badges light up when they can find a way to meet a difficult challenge, such as getting along with each other. As with most brothers and sisters, they bicker most of the time and don't agree a lot. But if the two heads cooperate, they will eventually make a great team. Trivia * Zak and Wheezie now have riding on their back whenever they fly to somewhere. * In real life, if two people shared portions of a body as Zak and Wheezie do, they would be called conjoined twins. * Zak and Wheezie may be the oldest of the gang, as both are probably at an age-range of 7-9 years old. * Zak's catchphrase is "Take it easy, Wheezie!", while Wheezie's catchphrase is "Looove it!" * Along with Ord, Zak and Wheezie have been shown to breathe fire at a certain point. (Example: Zak breathed a long stream of fire in Calling Dr. Zak!.) * In the episode Not a Separated Birth (Season 1, episode 13), they were not conjoined. This is the first and only time in the show that has happened. * In real life conjoined twins are always the same gender, however Zak is male and Wheezie is female. * Prior to Enrique's debut, they never had any child companion and flew with no one riding on their back. * The are similar to CatDog being conjointed and have similar personalities as CatDog. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes